User talk:Fox2013
Sure thing. I enjoy helping new Users getting started, so if you need help you should feel free to ask. Having said that I think you need to revisit the Crusaders. The whole premise is unacceptable by site rules, and a bit over the top. No offense. :( I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Adding to what Supa said, it's more than a bit over the top. You need to read the rules of the site, which you can if you visit the main page. Also its seems you need to familiarize yourself with the lore more as the Emperor made 20 Legions for the purpose of uniting Mankind, not some single special super legion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to see if you were okay. I know the reaction to the Crusaders was a bit brutal, but please don't get disheartened by it. People tend to be overly critical of articles in order to maintain standards, but nobody was trying to offend. If you need help please just ask. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 01:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I took a look at the Crusaders, and I must say there has been some improvement. If I may offer some advice, I would drop the comment about the Grey Knights. While I am sure it wasn't your intention it makes it seem like you are trying to make your Chapter better than all the others. Dirge made a comment on the talk page about how it is often better to make an ordinary Chapter who does extraordinary things, rather than simply trying to make an extraordinary Chapter. This is more often than not true. I would also point out that mixed Gene-seed Chapters are rare, but not unheard of in canon, and that the Gene-seed cocktail doesn't seem to offer them any particular advantage over other Marines. Overall you've improved it quite a bit. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I understand regarding the Crusaders. Anyway I'll check out your new character, and of course you can join the Thousand Editors. We are open to all. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 02:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget to add the Thousand Editors templateto your profile. You should see it on the article. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 21:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by "use"? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fox on the Thousand editors faction page i linked your name to your homepage as well as made a space between mine and your description (just so people dont get confused) Oh and welcome to the editors : ) Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 05:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fox. I should tell you that image you just used for your xenos species, yeah, i have been planning to use that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. Its just that you should check who posted that image. Chances are they plan to use it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Trust me it doesn't work like that. Orks just want to fight. They fight any and everyone. They pretty much don't make allies with non-Orks. For that matter even when they do work toegether they eventually fall apart and start fighting each other. You can't have even semi-friendly relations with Orks on a regular basis. I would just remove it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm here now, yes.. Had to grab some food. LegionXIII (talk) 00:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fox, no one rips on an article. Everyone gives feedback, either complimenting something they or pointing out a problem. There are no favorites here, no one is exempt from constructive critisicm, this includes me, Supa, Cal, Lither, everyone. What people are saying are actual points that must be taken seriously. What, would you have them hammer it down after putting hours of work into it or before it becomes too big? Stopping the problems before its serious or until the whole article revolves around it? Please dont be offended, no one here means offense, really they just want to help out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you just started. But thats the best time to point out problems. Otherwise you'll work hard on your article, THEN being told a text wall of problems. Its not fun but the least painful way is to tell from the outset. Like for an example, we already have a god of vengeance, Vea. Would it be better to tell you after you put your hard work into it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude, seriously. We're not being jerks, okay, maybe we could point out problems in a nicer way, but seriously. Let give you a break down two of the problems your articles have: 1. Grammar - This is the most notable issue. I ask that you work on your grammar and spelling. 2. Over-powered characters - Not the biggest issue, but they're there. For instance, your God Harkon is almost able to challenge Khorne...and you think this isn't a problem. What? You think Khorne is the weakest God? Far from it. Now, these are just two problems, but the most noticable. We're not being dicks, we're just pointing out issues your articles have. We're not personally targeting you, we're just used to better quality articles. Oh, and another thing. Cal's an admin, and Necrus is a Chat Mod, and I'm also a chat mod, etc etc. We didn't get these position's for nothing. Btw, don't revert changes admins make to your articles. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 17:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Criticism is the best thing this site can offer to you, don't expect praise. Imposter101 (talk) 17:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I apologise for being a bit OTT, but you can't remove mod edits and have to understand what you've posted breaks established canon. It doesn't make sense for you're characters to have such power, and stealing names is against the rules. You also can't remove mod edits. Imposter101 (talk) 19:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename function, under the edit bar. Also, "Freedom" isn't an emotion, and is something that fits into all Chaos powers. Imposter101 (talk) 20:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Name? No idea. Just something original. Emotion. Nothing, just leave the god buisness alone, make him a Daemon Prince of undivided who seeks justice or whatever. Nothing too powerful, but so on. It doesn't work with a god, and tone down the power. Imposter101 (talk) 20:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's better, but requires allot of work. Imposter101 (talk) 20:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Fox, I'll detail my opinion on the article talk page. Imposter101 (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) He was an experienced warrior, and this was before Kharn became the Bezerker we know. Don't involve a character like Kharn to make your character look good. It doesn't work and cheapens the article. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No. Chaos Gods are greedy. They don't share souls with each other if they can help it. You can either be Undivided or devote yourself to one god. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Click on a body part, and then select a color. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) All of your articles fail to meet the new guidelines. I am forewarning you that if they are not brought up to the guidelines they will be deleted after the 4th of May. Cal XDMy Talk 07:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Fox, your articles weren't up to standards. Just because they were three paragraphs doesn't mean they were up to standards. You dug your own grave with the comment you posted on Cal's page, as it was littered with grammar and spelling mistakes. In this sense, this is why your articles aren't up to standards. The old system worked well for a while, but the community has grown to an extensive amount of users since the old system was established. With this, the community decided it was time to change, and we did. This system works better, and will make it so that users articles are canon friendly and extiguishes the change of NCF articles to a large degree. This doesn't limit the creativity one may have on the site, rather it allows users to make creative, canon-friendly, properly written articles, which you and many others have failed to do in the past. As for your comment that it will discourage users to make articles, it will do nothing of the sort. Rather it will force users to put more time into their ideas so that they may be canon-friendly and well written articles for everyone to enjoy. Cal has given you a deadline that will give you time to fix articles, if you need a reasonable extension for this deadline, I'm sure we can work something out. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 15:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, the community has backed the new system wholeheartedly, therefore it's the entire community against one user. So the new system is here to stay and you cannot worm out of it. As for the issues with your articles. There is still no capitalisation anywhere and they are still rife with spelling errors. I can give you an extension to the 26th of May at the very latest to completely rehaul your articles, but the purge will be happening and the new guidelines will be enforced by the end of next month. Cal XDMy Talk 22:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You couldn't tell me who this enigmatic Shrek Brogre fellow is? He, or she, deleated a complete page of mine and replaced it with "It will be ogre much quicker if you shut your eyes and suck, laddeh." I should very much like to find out why. Not for revenge mind you, I'm just curious. Shame Shrek didn't leave me one of his wittier messages really, they're funny enough. The Pirate Lord (talk) 23:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Please, come back. Imposter101 (talk) 00:31, June 29, 2014 (UTC)